1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated signs and artwork, particularly the invention relates to LED illuminated signs and artwork that simulate neon signs.
2. Summary of Related Art
Currently, advertising and other signs are made of neon light bulbs, incandescent light bulb and/or fluorescent light bulbs. However, there are many drawbacks to these prior art solutions. Incandescent and fluorescent lights burn out easily. While neon lights have a long service life, neon lights have several significant drawbacks. Neon lights are not durable and impact resistant. The tubes can break or be damaged relatively easily, especially during shipping and handling. Neon lights are relatively difficult to install due to their high voltage requirements. Neon lights are not easy to service. An entire sign must be removed from the site, taken back to the shop where it is either repaired or replaced. Then the sign must be returned to and re-installed at the site. Neon signs contain mercury and rare gases that could poses environmental health and safety issues. Neon's high voltage requirements make compliance to strict regulatory requirements and national and local electrical codes a major concern for sign companies and their customers.
Neon signs are created by heating a glass tube into a pliable state and bending it into the desired shape. The bent tube is injected with neon or another inert gas such as argon or a mercury argon mix. Neon gives off a reddish orange color when it is excited and argon/mercury gives off a blue color when it is excited. To create additional colors, the inside of the glass tube is coated with fluorescent powders that absorb light in a given wavelength(s) and re-emit light in a different wavelength.
In the past, attempts have been made to use LEDs as a substitute for neon lights. However, prior art LED solutions have been found to be unsatisfactory. Prior LED solutions can not be easily formed and maintained into a desired shape by the sign companies. Custom shapes must be ordered from the factory for higher prices and require long lead-times. Prior LED solutions do not offer a wide viewing angle. A wide viewing angle, greater than 180°, is more similar to neon lights and is required for many applications. Prior art flexible LED solutions can not make and hold tight bends or require special clips or custom channels to maintain a desired shape. Further, prior art LED solutions are not generally the same size and shape as the neon tubes they are trying to replace.